ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Green Goliath
The Green Goliath ''is an American drama action superhero film based on the Incredible Hulk. The film is a part of the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe and is the third film of phase one. The film was produced by Marvel Studios, distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, and was released on October 1, 2020. Plot Summary A struggling scientist named Bruce Banner is pumped full of gamma radiation and becomes a beast that the government dubs the Hulk. Bruce had already been going through troubles before this due to his traumatic childhood, but due to this, his relationships with his friends are put to the test. Full Plot A young Bruce Banner comes in from school and hears his father getting more and more aggressive with his mother. He runs upstairs and sees his father, Brian, standing over his terrified mother. Bruce attempts to help his mother, but he is kicked by Brian so hard he is knocked out. When Bruce wakes up, he is told by police his father has been arrested. Bruce asks where his mother is, and a sad policeman informs him that his mother "went away for a little while" and that he'll be living with a nice family named the Rosses for some time. Young Bruce, being rather smart, realizes what happened and breaks down crying. Many years later, Bruce, now a grown man, is throwing himself into his work in an attempt to earn the respect of his peers, not noticing the fact his peers already like him. His friend Betty Ross attempts to point this out to him, but nothing gets through to him, not even Betty's father Thaddeus. After a short conversation between Thaddeus and Bruce's friend Samuel Sterns where it's revealed Thaddeus used to call himself "Thunderbolt", Bruce and Sterns are called in by their boss Leonard Samson, who they refer to as "Doc". Samson, quite sadly, reveals that he has to let the two go, as all the work they're doing in genetics has failed. Both Samuel and Bruce beg for one last chance and Samson gives it to them, telling them they have till the end of the month to get at least one successful project. Bruce becomes massively invested in his work, ignoring even Betty, until he begins working late at night on his research, which is an attempt to replicate the Super Soldier Serum that created Captain America. Bruce, in a burst of excitement, tells the janitor, Rick Jones, about his idea, revealing that he has discovered almost every ingredient of the serum and he only needs one more, which he believes is gamma radiation. Rick believes the plan will fail but says nothing the whole time Bruce puts his plan into action, injecting himself with a strange drug before bombarding himself with gamma radiation. Once again Jones says nothing until Bruce comes out, the radiation having burned his clothes off. Bruce falls on to the floor and Rick attempts to help him, only for Bruce to suddenly get up. He begins having strange mood spasms before his eyes turn green and he lets out a powerful roar. Later, Thaddeus Ross is speaking with Doc Samson about Bruce when they suddenly hear a rather loud noise. They run outside and see an injured Betty crawling away from a destroyed car, which is revealed to be Samson's. Thaddeus runs over to her, asking what happened. Betty manages to say one word before passing out: "run". Shortly after this, a massive green beast slams down in front of them, letting out a loud roar before charging at Samson, who is saved by Thaddeus. They all begin driving away while the green beast chases after them. Luckily, they manage to get away when the beast falls off the edge of a cliff. The three leave while at the bottom of the cliff the creature turns into Bruce, who gasps. Meanwhile, a rather panicky Samuel Sterns realizes that he only has a week left before his month is over and attempts to experiment with brain tissue. His attempt fails and Sterns flips over a table, spotting Bruce's research on the Super Soldier Serum. This gives Sterns an idea as he begins laughing. The next day, a group of policemen, one named Emil Blonsky who is picked on for being so skinny, are investigating the attack from the beast, who the news has named "Hulk". They ask Thaddeus, Samson, and Betty a few questions until Rick Jones shows up, claiming he knows what the beast was. Jones reveals what happened to Bruce to the group, who all agree that Bruce is most likely Hulk. Each person has a different reaction to this, Betty is terrified for Bruce's safety, Jones blames himself for Hulk's existence, Samson thinks that Hulk came after him because of what he said to Bruce, and Thaddeus sits in quiet contemplation. Betty notices this and asks her father what he's thinking about, with Thaddeus getting up and marching into his room, coming out in his army uniform. He walks out the door, telling everyone to call him Thunderbolt. Later, Emil Blonsky is greeted by Samuel Sterns shortly after another ribbing from the police. Sterns reveals that he's found a way to get rid of Blonsky's problem of being underweight, which catches his attention. ''More TBA Cast *Nicholas Hoult as Bruce Banner, a scientist who just wants the respect of his peers. Sadly, this doesn't go in his favor. **Lou Ferrigno as Hulk, a rampaging split personality of Bruce's. **Jacob Tremblay as Young Bruce Banner *Analeigh Tipton as Elizabeth "Betty" Ross, Bruce's best friend and the only person who sees the potential in him. *Iwan Rheon as Richard "Rick" Jones, a janitor who blames himself for Hulk's existence, as he could've stopped the first transformation. *Bryan Cranston as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, a man who is so afraid of the Hulk he has grown to hate him. *Sam Rockwell as Leonard "Doc" Samson, Bruce and Samuel Sterns' boss. *Bobby Cannavale as Samuel Sterns, a man driven mad by his work who stumbles across Bruce's research. *Miles Robbins as Emil Blonsky/Abomination, a failed attempt at recreating Hulk. *James McAvoy as Brian Banner (cameo), Bruce's abusive father seen briefly at the beginning. Quotes Trivia Category:Marvel Comics Category:Hulk Category:Films Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Superhero films